


since we last met

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Vampire Relationship, Angels, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Hiding, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, Lonely Sam Winchester, M/M, On the Run, Plot Twists, Vampire Bites, Vampires, it's hot but sams really just drinking gabe, kind of?, not smut but definitely something, please can that become a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: sam is alone and a vampire, two things he is not enjoying. enter gabriel, who has a solution to both problems.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Kudos: 28





	since we last met

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Bite  
> 2020 sabriel fandom how we doin?

Sam is completely and utterly alone. 

He had been turned, and he had fed. It was a mistake, one that he knows he’ll always regret. If he had only held out a little longer, he might’ve been able to get the same cure Dean had. But he had been weak, like his brother always expected him to be.

So he had a choice. He could give up, let his brother either kill him or lock Sam away for the rest of his days, while he searched for a cure that probably didn’t exist. Or, he could run away, accept who he’s become, and maybe save a few lives in the process. That would mean losing everyone close to him. In a cornered state, Sam hadn’t thought of that. He left, and the last time him and Dean spoke, he had promised to hunt him down like he was a monster. He is, Sam supposes, and he didn’t expect much different.

Now he’s on the run. He’s hiding more than he’s hunting, which he wasn’t expecting. Sam is spending too much time on protective charms, and other ways to hide himself. There aren’t any other options though. Dean has Cas, Bobby, and basically every other hunter that sides with him on his side. Sam has no one. All that, paired with feeding, makes him think that he’s hurting more people than he’s saving. Sure, he’s stronger now, but it’s not being put to good use. Once or twice, he thinks about returning to Dean himself, saving them both the trouble.

But around that time, he happens upon a town where it seems like a real trickster is up to no good. Sam figures he’ll see how it goes here, and then make up his mind. He gets the thing cornered, and his fangs are out. They’re in a dark alley, at night, with no one around. It’s absolutely perfect. Sam thinks he’s lucky. When the trickster turns around he finds he’s anything but.

“Gabriel?” The angel has a smug look on his face, that drops immediately upon realization that it’s not just any vampire coming after him. 

“Sam? What the hell happened to you?” The fangs retract into his gums, he’s just as shocked. 

“Me? How the hell are you alive?” They’re in awe of each other. Both stories are far too long to tell. Sam doesn’t know if he should be killing Gabriel, and it goes the other way. Neither of them necessarily want to hurt each other, but the hunt has already started, despite it being on both ends. They’re stuck in limbo. Gabriel gives in first.

“I uh, faked my death.” Gabriel admits. “None of that coming back to life that you and you’re brother are so fond of.” It’s embarrassing, as it had been done in an act of cowardice. Sam’s apparently a vampire though, so it’s not like he’s in the position to judge. “Where is Dean right now anyway?”

“Probably trying to kill me.” Gabriel raises his eyebrows, that’s a new one. Never thought he’d see the day that the Winchesters turned against each other, but this is a new world after all. “Shit!” Sam is stressed, head in his hands. “This was supposed to be a win for me. I can’t even hunt anymore. I’m just so goddamn hungry.” He doesn’t mean to admit all of it to the angel, but he hasn’t had anyone to talk to in so long. He’s starved of conversation just as he is of blood.

“Well, I might be able to help you on the food front.” Gabriel offers. Sam tilts his head to the side, what could he mean? This isn’t like loaning a friend money for groceries. “Angel blood.” He clarifies. “We don’t really run out.” Sam still looks confused. “I’ve heard it tastes good, I’ve never had any complaints, that is.”

“What’s in it for you?” Sam asks, because there has to be something. 

“Do you have to know?” He nods. Gabriel doesn’t really want to admit it, but it’s looking like it’s not going to happen otherwise. “We kinda, get off on that sort of thing.” He admits sheepishly.

“On having your blood sucked?” Sam laughs. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Fine, stay hungry. Just thought I’d offer.” He raises his hand to snap himself away.

“Wait.” Sam smiles, not in humor anymore though. He gets closer to Gabriel, towering over him. He tilts his head up with two fingers, mimicking those kisses you always see on TV. Instead of going for his lips though, his mouth finds the angel’s neck. His jaw locks around it, pushing him against the nearest wall as he does so. The precious blood starts to flow into his mouth. Sam gets that euphoria he’s been chasing. 

Gabriel isn’t screaming in terror, or struggling to get away. It’s a nice change of pace from Sam’s usual victims. That’s not to say he’s still though. His arms are gripping Sam’s shoulders, as if he actually wants him to come closer. 

At one point, Sam pulls away. His eyes trace Gabriel’s skin as the wound closes itself. The blood remains, so he licks as much as he’s able to off of him, during which Gabriel actually moans.

“Don’t leave me hanging.” He gasps. Sam can’t help but indulge him. He pulls Gabriel’s jacket down his arms. His shirt isn’t given the same treatment, being torn in Sam’s impatience. He scopes out the spot he wants, and bites into Gabriel’s shoulder. The angel fists his hair, craving whatever crazy reaction goes on between the two species. The sound of Sam drinking is the most satisfying thing he’s heard in a while, and his entire existence is based around trying to satisfy himself. 

The last place Sam bites is his chest, and he takes the longest time there. It feels so nice to indulge himself, with the amount he’s drunk he should’ve killed Gabriel three times over. The angel is lightheaded, which means Sam is really going at it. Every other encounter he’s had with vampires he’s been able to keep his cool. His different response may also have to do with it being Sam Winchester.

All things must come to an end, even for their kinds. Gabriel’s breathing slows, and Sam gets full. That’s never something he thought he’d reach. He’s only ever allowed himself to survive off blood, not even thinking about taking more than he needed. Because he feels like his stomach can’t take anymore he doesn’t mind when Gabriel, ever so much the romantic, kisses him, taking the last of the blood off of his lips. 

They’d look a bit ridiculous to anyone who may walk by; half of Sam’s face is red and Gabriel’s clothing is shredded. They’d think Sam had utterly mauled him. Luckily, no people are nearby. 

“Listen.” Gabriel is talking to try and hide his breathing, how much he had enjoyed it. “If you’re ever hungry again, you know how to call me.” The image of Sam praying for him just to get his fix is hilarious. Gabriel hopes he didn’t come off as too desperate, and disappears before he can embarrass himself any more.  Sam wants to laugh. That was  _ not  _ how he expected his night to go. It was worth the wait, because maybe, just maybe, by taking the struggle of food off the table, he can use this vampire thing to his advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
